


【影日】影日的场合·1

by YunQGM



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunQGM/pseuds/YunQGM
Summary: 发生在2019年4月末5月初黄金周的故事。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 8





	【影日】影日的场合·1

**Author's Note:**

> 发生在2019年4月末5月初黄金周的故事。

日向在一下接一下地颠球。酒店的偏僻角落里，清脆而有节奏的声音，像是飞鸟划过夕阳的翅膀声。  
影山倒在日向抖动的肩膀上，仿佛身处昔日出征的巴士里，但他没有睡着。相反，他头脑清晰，堪比赛点发球那一刻，五感敏锐得连毛孔都大开着。他侧了侧头，嗅到些许汗味和一丝若有若无的洗发水味。是酒店提供的洗发水的味道啊，昨晚洗头的时候，没觉得有这么好闻。这么想着，他把鼻子埋进日向的头发里。  
“怎么了？怎么…”日向颠球的动作一顿，连带着话语也停了一瞬，“怎么感觉怪怪的。”  
听到日向的话，影山缓缓坐起，同时半转过身，直勾勾地盯着日向。  
“你要干嘛？”接住影山的目光后，日向直觉性地后仰了15°，动作不停地接住球，接着改为双手握球横在胸前。  
不远处灯杆上歇脚的小鸟，扑棱着翅膀飞到了稍远稍高的围墙上，一边留意着两人的情况，一边留意着有无别的危险状况。影山和日向对此毫无所觉。  
“这样就感觉怪怪的吗？那这样呢？”话毕，影山动作利落地托着日向的后颈，亲了上去，不给日向半点反应的机会。排球真碍事啊，这大概是影山生平第一次这么觉得。  
实际上，单细胞日向并不能在短短的一瞬间反应过来。他的脑海里空空如也，甚至没能调动起任何一根神经去反应、去挣扎。反倒是影山抢在日向的反应时间内主动退开了。  
“什么感觉？”影山移开眼看着路边的小碎石问道，问完又直勾勾地盯住日向。  
“什么？什么感觉？”日向反问影山。一问一答间，几乎没有时间差，显然这个回答是身体本能的条件反射。  
“影山大王你被女鬼附身了吗？”日向瞪大的眼睛这才聚焦在了影山身上，他用发凉的手掌贴上影山的额头。排球在谁也没有注意到的情况下滚落草地。  
“这么烫是发烧了吧。”  
“才没有！你以为我是你吗。”…“走了，大家应该都到齐了。”影山站起来径直走了，没有等日向，也没有回头。  
“明明是你先！（大声）先…先亲过来的。（小声）为什么你先生气了呀！（大声）这个…可是我的初吻欸。（小声）”日向嚷嚷着跳起来，看着影山走开的方向沉默地摸了摸自己的嘴唇后才追上去。他刚跑出去两步，又折回来把掉在草地上的排球带上。他低头看了看手里抱着的排球，然后对着前方（超）大声地喊到“喂，影山！影山！”  
围墙上的小鸟被猝不及防的音量惊扰，慌张地飞走，逃离时不小心揭落了布景，把时辰从黄昏换作了夜晚。

“啤酒配炸鸡才是男人的浪漫！”  
“成年男人果然还是要喝清酒！”  
“日向！你说，男人喝啤酒还是清酒！”  
日向刚走进包间，就被田中前辈和缘下前辈扯住坐下，好在前辈们并不需要他的回答，自顾自地又开始了新一轮的话题。日向不经意地环顾包间，影山与他坐在同侧，中间隔着月岛和山口。  
“单细胞组该不是迷路了吧？”  
“才没有！”影山和日向异口同声地答到。  
“毕竟你俩可是能迷路迷到白鸟泽啊。”山口纯熟地补刀。  
影山和日向隔着山口和月岛对视一眼，顶着刚才的尴尬互不服气地嘁了一声切断了对视。  
“哈哈哈这不是跟高校时期一模一样嘛！”不愧是当过队长的人，山口率先抛出了和平的信号弹。  
正如山口所说，被月岛的毒舌扎了一下太阳穴后，确实有种让人怀念的高校的感觉，影山和日向都肉眼可见地放松了下来。左右不可能在大家面前把刚才的事情摊开来说，不如先好好享受这来之不易的相聚吧。更何况，他们坐在同侧，中间还隔着身高1米9的月岛，仿佛隔着一道墙。  
“可恶，月岛的身高真让人羡慕啊。”日向不小心把内心的小九九说了出来，又遭到了隔壁吐槽二人组的攻击。  
毕业之后，大家还是第一次全员聚在一起，加上还在假期中，觥筹交错后，清醒的只剩下自律的三个现役排球选手、酒量极好的山口、清水学姐和谷地。  
“清水学姐和谷地先回房休息吧，这里交给我们四个就行。”  
“欸，我也可以帮忙！”  
“我也是。”  
“那麻烦你们了！”  
于是，清醒六人组把醉汉们一一搬回房间，帮他们把脏衣服和鞋子脱掉，盖好被子，留下醒酒冲剂。接着，清醒男性组把谷地和清水学姐送回房间，才各自回到房间。  
影山和日向回到二人间时，已经累得话都不愿多说了。  
“你先。”影山吐完这两个字，就趴倒在沙发上，一动不动，修长结实的腿悬在沙发扶手边缘。  
“好。”日向自然不跟他客气，拿好换洗的衣服后径直去了洗澡。  
过了不太久，日向从洗手间出来。因为吹干头发费了一点时间，洗手间的水汽已经被排气扇抽掉了不少，日向整个人干干爽爽。  
“影山，轮到你了。”说完，日向大字形扑向了自己的床。  
“哦。”影山应了一声，缓缓地从沙发上爬起来，去拿换洗的衣服，经过日向床边时瞄了一眼日向悬在床边的半截小腿。日向的拖鞋掉在床边，一只正面朝上，一只反面朝上。  
听到影山关门的声音，日向迅速地给自己翻了个面，与刚才蔫了的样子判若两人。他钻进被窝后，洗手间响起了水声。在这淅淅沥沥的声音中，日向摸起床头的手机，解锁了屏幕。手机的壁纸，是毕业那天拍的他、影山、谷地、山口和月岛的合照。从毕业那天，同时也是这张合照被设为壁纸的那天起，日向一直都没有换过壁纸，在巴西的时候，在MSBY的时候，在孤独的时候，在掌声响起的时候…都没有换过。他熄掉屏幕，把手机放回床头，盯着天花板大声地喊了影山的名字。  
“影山！”  
影山并没有回应他。但他知道影山一定听到了，他继续问“下午到底怎么回事啊？”  
“你自己想吧，呆子！”影山的回答被流水吸收了一部分，被墙壁吸收了一部分，千辛万苦还是传到了日向的耳膜处。  
“嘁，国王陛下还是国王陛下。”日向愤愤地抱怨“凭什么我要为小王的奇怪行为买单。”单细胞日向本不想理会，但还是不受控制地胡思乱想了半分钟。小王是有喜欢的女生了，所以拿我来当实验对象吧？但两个男生kiss果然还是很奇怪吧。还是说他只是被我说了“奇奇怪怪”所以不服气……思考加速消耗了日向的能量，他在吹风机的声音中沉沉睡去。  
影山从洗手间出来后径直走到自己的床边，背对着日向坐下，身后传来的绵长呼吸声不似作假。他坐了好一会才站起来把明天出行的物品整理好，接着回床关灯。黑暗中，他打开手机，调好闹钟，然后借着手机屏幕的光，看了一眼隔壁床的日向。  
如果日向此时醒着，他能看到影山的手机壁纸，与他是同一张。  
但这说明不了什么，谷地、山口、月岛大概用的也是同一张。  
放下手机，影山胡乱抓了一把自己的头发，躺平睡了。

酒店窗帘的遮光性很好，闹钟响起的时候，室内的光源只有震动的手机、从窗帘缝偷窥室内的阳光。  
影山关掉闹钟，开灯下床。  
日向坐了起来，适应了一会光线后，摸到手机看时间。虽然昨天喝得不多，但醒来还是有点宿醉的感觉，前一天发生的事情于他而言特别没有实感。  
“今天直接认输了吗？”影山丢下这句话就关上了洗手间的门。  
“赢了也不会觉得高兴啦！”日向大声地回应影山。  
昨天早上，两个人睁眼就比上了，日向胜出了比赛，率先冲进了洗手间。影山以日向的床离洗手间更近为由抗议比赛结果的有效性。  
“快点去，饿死了。”影山洗漱后催促起日向。  
“啰嗦。”日向在床尾找到了自己的拖鞋，踢踏着走进了洗手间。  
日向一边刷牙，一边盯着镜子里的自己，更确切地说是自己沾了牙膏泡的嘴唇。  
影山跟平时没什么两样，我还是当做无事发生比较好吧，日向在心里这样说服自己。  
整装完毕后，影山和日向去餐厅吃了早餐。日向又把这话对自己说了一遍。  
吃过早饭后，两人喊上山口和月岛，找了个地方，一边练习排球，一边等宿醉的大家起床。日向在今天第三次劝诫自己。

午饭时段，宿醉的学长们才陆续出现在餐厅。  
一顿风卷残云后，大家一起去了酒店附近的阿倍野HARUKAS，挑战300米高的室外栈道，这是这次旅行的最后一项行程。  
“到底为什么我宝贵的假期要用来在正午时分参加室外活动？”  
“我…我能不能不走啊，我腿软。”  
“事到如今，已经由不得你打退堂鼓了，旭！”  
“好高！”  
“听我说，”大地打断了众人的吵闹，“等会清水、谷地、日向、影山、龙和西谷走最中间，我和缘下走最前面，山口和月岛走最后，拜托你们咯！其余人的位置随意。”  
“欸——！”  
“放任你们走最前，绝对会一下子冲出去的吧！给我注意安全啊！”  
“不愧是单细胞生物！”  
“想吵架吗，月岛！”  
“我！我申请走最后！啊，我的肚子——有胃药吗？”  
众人吵吵闹闹地换上了护具，工作人员逐一帮众人系好安全绳。  
日向既兴奋又紧张地向右跨出一步，迈进了两个栏杆中间。栏杆高不过1m，没有安全绳的话，只要后仰，就能以极其潇洒的姿势，投入大地的怀抱。他的心怦怦直跳，他命令自己的右腿再跨出一步，还没来得及向左腿发号施令，左腿就自然地跟上了。  
下一个是影山，影山踩在了日向刚才站过的位置，他似乎在转头向后看。  
“吓傻了吗？”影山一边前进，一边就着偏头的动作问日向。  
“没有！”日向兴奋地转过头，“风好大啊，影山！乌鸦的话，能飞到这么高吗？要逆着这么大的风向前飞吗？”  
“一定可以的吧！”田中学长的声音从影山旁边传来。  
“I a~m th\e ki%ng of t*he wor-ld！”谷地颤抖的声音从日向右边传来。  
“I am the king of the world！”影山看着日向流利地低声重复了一遍，但更像是在自言自语。下一秒，他发自内心地露出了笑脸，半转过身，对着远处大声地喊到“I——am——the——king——of——the——world！”  
影山大喊的时候，日向还没有移开目光，他还在看着影山。两人离得很近，影山好看的眉眼，高挺的鼻子，张扬的嘴角，线条优美的下颌骨，他都看得很清楚。他的兴奋劲从刚出电梯，一直持续到现在，心脏更是从迈出第一步起，就怦怦跳个不停。他突然回忆起来，昨天影山亲他的时候，他的心也像现在这样怦怦跳个不停。日向的脸有些发烫，幸好顶楼的大风亲切地帮他掩饰。影山笑着回望他。日向大概确实意会到了什么，才会接过影山的笑容，自己也开怀地对着整个关西的人们大喊“大——器——晚——成——”。  
听到影山和日向的喊叫，其他人也转向身后，放声大喊。  
“一期一会！”  
“征服世界！”  
……  
呼喊声破开风声，就像乌鸦撕裂云层，乌野的众人在今天，在300米的高空上，再一次一起看到了顶端的风景。  
日向在跟着影山喊出“大器晚成”的时候，意识到自己不可能永远把那个微妙的亲吻当作无事发生。但要他想出一个所以然来，着实有点为难他了，更何况，他和影山都是男生。他们最初是对手，再然后是队友，阔别重逢之后又变回了对手。不不，即使是在乌野的时候，影山也是日向最想要打倒的人。但他在巴西的时候，在最落魄无助的时候，会打开手机，默默看着合照里的大家汲取度过低谷的力量。  
不过，现在不能让大家担心，还是暂时当作无事发生吧！日向快刀斩乱麻地下了决定。

因为假期还有几天，所以大部分的人都回到了宫城。  
回到家的时候，已经是八点半了。  
“我回来啦！”  
日向在玄关换鞋，小夏跑过来从后方抱住日向。  
“哥哥，欢迎回家！”  
“翔阳，欢迎回家！”客厅传来妈妈的声音。  
日向上楼把行李放回房间，小夏一路跟着他转悠。  
“哥哥，旅行怎么样？”  
“大家都到齐了，好怀念啊！感觉大家都没怎么变呀，不过给人的感觉都更靠谱了。肉吃了很多。对了对了，下午我们还去走高空栈道了！”  
“欸~我要看照片！”  
日向解锁手机，点开群聊，递给小夏，继续收拾行李。  
小夏坐在房门前的地板上看大家发在群里的照片。  
“吃烤肉的时候，哥哥和飞雄哥没有坐在一起欸~”  
那…那是因为，日向突然感到慌张，心想要怎么跟小夏解释。  
但是小夏，只是继续说道“这样你们就没法互相抢烤肉了吧~”  
“哥哥跟飞雄哥，什么事都在互相竞争呢。”  
日向收拾行李的动作渐渐慢了下来。  
“小夏。”  
“嗯？什么事啊，哥哥。”  
“手机给我一下可以吗？照片我明天再给你看。”  
“好。”小夏乖乖地把手机递给翔阳。  
日向盘腿坐在地板上，点开了跟影山的对话框。  
小夏乖乖地趴在哥哥背上，眼看着两句“你在家吗？”一左一右几乎同时弹出对话框。  
“小夏”，日向微微前倾站起来，“我出去一趟，帮我跟妈妈说一声。”  
“欸，已经这么晚了欸，去找飞雄哥吗？”  
“嗯，你早点休息。”  
日向一边往玄关走，一边跟影山约地方。

日向骑着脚踏车赶到约定的地点时，影山已经站在路灯下了，手机屏幕还亮着，日向到来前，他大概是在翻看自己的手机。  
高校时期，每次部活结束后，日向和影山都会从学校一起步行到这里，再各自从不同的岔路回家。  
日向一边跳下车，一边喊了声“影山”，与影山一如既往语调平平的“哦”一起落地。  
“你是不是想说，喜欢我！”说完日向脸都红了。  
“哦。”  
“哦什么哦！我们两个可都是男的啊！”  
“这又不要紧。”  
影山的回答过于坦荡，日向反而冷静下来。  
“难道是因为排球？你觉得自己喜欢我，其实是因为喜欢排球吧！”说着说着，日向的语气又激动了起来。  
“呆子！是因为排球，我才没能早一点发现，”影山也失控地脸红了，他看着日向的眼睛清晰地说完了后半句“发现我喜欢你。”  
“没…没听懂。”  
“我大概还在高校的时候，就已经喜欢你了吧，但那个时候，我以为我对你，只是因为我们一起打排球。”  
“哦。”日向有点不知所措地低下头。  
“但是，这种道理我都不懂”，日向抬起头，咄咄逼人地说“你也不可能懂的吧！”  
“你是不是去问大王了！”  
“才没有！”  
“难道是牛岛前辈。呀呀，不可能吧，毕竟牛岛前辈看起来也不像是会跟后辈谈论这种事情的人啊。”  
“闭嘴，呆子。”影山忍不住上手薅日向的头发。  
“我可还没有答应你，你就这样对我，这个发展是不是有哪里不对！”日向死命躲开。  
“那你快点答应我不就好了！”  
“哪有那么容易啊！大体上，我根本没有考虑过两个男生可以在一起的事情啊！”  
“呐，日向。我说，你应该也是喜欢我的吧。”  
“别自说自话啊！”  
“我亲你的时候，你没有推开我。”  
“是…是是是…这样的吗？”  
“是。”……“再试一次吧。”  
这下，日向不仅脸颊通红，连脖子都被染成了粉红。影山紧抓着日向的肩膀，睫毛微颤视死如归地亲了下去。  
呼吸很近，他能看清日向微微橘色的漂亮瞳孔，虽然不如夕阳下那般通透，但影山很满足。毕竟此时此刻，橘色的太阳是因为他的亲吻才如此耀眼。  
察觉到日向的肩膀微动，影山止住了亲吻，一把抱住了日向，更准确地说是环住。他把脸颊贴在日向耳侧，深深地吸了一口气。虽然日向已经长到1米72了，但跟自己相比，依然是个小不点，他轻易地就能把日向圈在怀里。他此刻甚至有点沾沾自喜。  
没有人说话，只有彼此都焦躁不安的喘息声。  
“我不懂。”最后是日向先打破僵局，他的手不安地握着脚踏车的车把。  
“但我想，在一起并不会影响我们‘想要成为站在球场上时间最长的人’这个目标吧。可以哦，我说可以，影山。”日向的尾音有点微微发抖。  
“当然不会，无论怎样，那个人一定是我。”察觉到日向的身体从僵硬变为放松，影山把自己的头靠在日向肩膀上，一动不动。  
日向左手松开车把，轻轻地搂住了影山。  
过了好一会，影山才说，“要说的都说完了，该确认的也确认了，回家吧。应该已经快10点了。要按时休息。”然后他放开日向，认真地打量了日向的脸，压抑住自己想再亲一次日向的欲望，转身走了。  
“全都你一个人说了算是怎样！”日向回过神来，冲着影山喊道。  
影山立马停住，站在不远处回望日向，表情一脸凝重。  
“怎…怎么了。”日向秒怂。  
“读高校的时候，我们总是一起放学，然后在这里各走各的路。从今以后，我们可以往同一个方向走吗？我是说，我们一起住吧！”  
日向觉得自己的鼻子有点发酸，全身的血液一瞬间都聚集在了后脑勺的地方，他大概一辈子都忘不了这一幕了。影山的这句话，比之前的告白，更让他无法拒绝。如果说，亲吻只是排球给影山的错觉，那么，同居呢？日向现在是真的相信了，影山飞雄，确实是喜欢自己的。他像是恍然大悟般地笑了起来，又有点想哭。  
影山就站在不远处，不催他，也不说话，只是等着他的回答。  
“我要回家了，你说的，再不走就来不及按时休息了！答案我明天再告诉你！”日向把脚踏车调转方向，踩上了脚踏车。  
影山深吸了一口，神色不定地看着日向骑脚踏车离开的背影。就在他下决心要转身离开的时候，日向的声音清晰地传过来。  
“影山大王，明天见！我们约好了！”  
“呆子，明天见！”  
得到答复的影山，终于发自内心地笑了起来，迈着轻快而有力的步伐小跑回家。

人生有千万种可能，两个人的千万种相乘，会有千千万万种可能。这大概是比较完满的其中一种，所以，这是影日的场合~1~。

**Author's Note:**

> 花絮：影山和月岛在路上有被粉丝拦着要签名


End file.
